Après la chute de Jérusalem
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic slash avec lemon ImadBalian. J'ai modifié la fin du film : la chute de Jérusalem ne s'y est passé aussi bien et Balian se retrouve entre les mains des Sarrazins.


**Après la chute de Jérusalem**

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas été capable de respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite au peuple de Jérusalem. La ville était tombée sous les coups des Sarrasins. La majorité des combattants et une grande partie des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards étaient morts. Les survivants seraient réduits en esclavage par les vainqueurs. Sybille était morte elle aussi. Lorsque trois Sarrasins avaient tenté de s'emparer d'elle pour l'offrir à Saladin, leur Roi, elle s'était si bien débattue qu'elle avait réussi à leur subtiliser une épée et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la tuer. Il l'avait vue et, comme pour les autres, il n'avait rien pu faire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il était déjà trop tard, la vie avait quitté son corps à jamais. A présent, il pleurait, agenouillé près d'elle, son épée inutile gisant sur le marbre du sol. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher, il savait qui venait.

— Vous auriez du vous rendre, Balian d'Ibelin. J'aurais été clément envers le peuple…

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Toute parole était vaine. Il avait trahi son serment, ses amis, Sybille, Tiberias, l'Hospitalier, son père… et tout ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Son cœur était mort en même temps qu'était tombée la dernière défense de la ville. Il ne battait plus, figé par la honte.

— Vous allez être emmené à Damas avec les autres esclaves. Vous serez enfermé dans l'un de nos cachots où vous finirez votre vie.

Cette phrase de Saladin réussit à l'atteindre à travers le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait engoncé. Il murmura :

— Tuez-moi…

Il avait prononcé sa supplique très bas, mais le Sarrasin l'avait entendu. Il répondit d'une voix forte :

— Mon honneur m'interdit de frapper un homme à terre. Et, je pense que la plus grande punition que l'on puisse vous infliger sera de vivre avec le sentiment de culpabilité que j'imagine être le vôtre. Emmenez-le !

Deux hommes le prirent par les bras et l'obligèrent à se lever. Il les suivit sans même penser à se défendre, laissant son épée sur le sol, près du corps sans vie de la dernière femme qu'il avait aimée.

_Alors que Balian quittait Jerusalem à jamais, un homme se pencha et ramassa la lame que Godfroy avait léguée à son fils. Il en contempla un instant le pommeau, songeur, puis se dirigea vers le palais où son maître s'était installé. Il devait lui parler._

Balian fut amené auprès de la caravane prête à repartir pour Damas. On lui lia les mains à une corde dont l'autre bout fut attaché à la selle d'un dromadaire. Il se laissa faire, toujours aussi passif, anéanti par le poids de la culpabilité. Lorsque le convoi se mit en route, il commença à marcher en traînant les pieds. Il ne pensait à rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il se contentait de mettre difficilement un pied devant l'autre, ne ressentant ni la faim, ni la soif. A la tombée de la nuit, la caravane s'arrêta. Les Sarrasins regroupèrent leurs nouveaux esclaves, leur donnant à manger et à boire, avant de se lancer dans un long festin pour fêter leur victoire. Balian était assis en tailleur, les yeux fixés sur le sable maintenant froid. Il sentait sur lui les regards des autres prisonniers qui lui brûlaient la peau comme autant de lames acérées. La honte l'écrasait tellement qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé.

Soudain, une ombre s'étendit sur lui mais il ne leva pas la tête. Une voix familière souffla à son oreille :

— Je peux t'aider…

Enfin, Balian leva les yeux et reconnut celui à qui il avait laissé la vie sauve dans le désert, lors de son arrivée dans ce monde.

— Ne te soucie pas de moi, je mérite mon sort.

— Ce défaitisme ne te ressemble pas… mon ami…

Balian soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier, mais sentait qu'il le devait à cet homme dont le regard inquisiteur le sondait douloureusement.

— Je les ai tous trahis… je pensais pouvoir les sauver et ils sont morts par ma faute… je ne mérite rien d'autre que la souffrance… J'aurais voulu mourir, mais ton Maître a refusé de m'accorder cette faveur et il a eu raison… je dois payer mon échec…

La pitié qu'il lut dans le regard de cet homme qu'il estimait lui fit détourner les yeux, comme s'il était brûlé par une flamme invisible. L'autre soupira bruyamment, puis lança :

— Mon nom est Imad. Si jamais tu changes d'avis et décide de retrouver ta dignité, fais-moi demander par un garde, je te ferais sortir de prison.

Balian ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien de plus pour lui, le musulman s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa tente.

Après trois jours de marche dans le désert, ils arrivèrent enfin à Damas. Balian ne vit presque rien de la ville car il fut emmené immédiatement dans un sombre cachot au palais de Saladin. Là, on lui attacha les poignets à un anneau qui pendait du plafond, au milieu de la cellule et on le laissa seul durant une journée entière, sans nourriture et sans eau. Ainsi abandonné à lui-même, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : mourir pour que la honte et le désespoir cessent enfin de le tourmenter. La faim et la soif le firent sombrer dans une torpeur dont il ne sortit que lorsque deux hommes entrèrent dans sa prison. Le premier s'approcha et lui donna à boire et à manger, puis il partit, laissant le jeune homme seul avec l'autre sarrasin. Celui-ci tenait à la main un fouet qu'il fit claquer soudain contre le mur. Il sourit :

— Mon Maître ne veut pas que tu meures… mais il n'a pas dit que tu ne devais pas souffrir un peu… sais-tu que tu as tué deux de mes frères lors de la prise de Jerusalem ? Sale chien d'infidèle !

Tout en parlant, l'homme était passé derrière Balian. Il leva le bras et la lanière de cuir vint brutalement mordre la chair du jeune homme à travers sa fine chemise. Surpris, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Ce fut le dernier qu'il poussa. L'homme le fouettait avec ardeur, mais, retrouvant un semblant de dignité, le Chevalier serrait les dents pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre hurler. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, son bourreau cessa les coups et sortit du cachot. Balian lutta un long moment contre la douleur, mais elle fut plus forte et il perdit connaissance.

La même scène eut lieu chaque jour durant une semaine. Tourmenté par la douleur de ses blessures et par une mauvaise fièvre, Balian crut être mort et avoir échoué en enfer, punition pour son arrogance et tous ceux qui avaient succombé par sa faute. Un jour, alors que son bourreau le fouettait jusqu'au sang, il entendit une voix lointaine qui donnait des ordres dans la langue des sarrasins. La lanière cessa son office et l'homme sortit. Balian sentit des mains délier les siennes. Incapable de tenir debout, il s'effondra sur son « sauveur ». Dans une demi-inconscience, il reconnut Imad et murmura :

— Mon ami…

Le musulman lui sourit. Il le souleva avec facilité et le sortit du cachot lugubre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'air libre, Balian perdit à nouveau connaissance.

La douleur qui irradiait son dos était insupportable. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de retrouver son souffle, mais n'y parvenait qu'à grand peine. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, sur l'un des rares endroits épargné par le fouet et une voix souffla à son oreille :

— Je vais te soigner. Cela risque cependant de prendre un peu de temps avant que la douleur disparaisse. Je vais appliquer un baume de ma fabrication sur tes blessures. Tu devras rester quelques heures ainsi étendu, le temps que l'effet des plantes apaise le mal.

Balian hocha la tête silencieusement et referma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les gestes de son ami, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui semblait diminuer peu à peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa glisser dans une douce torpeur et finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la nuit était tombée sur le désert. Par la fenêtre proche, il pouvait voir le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Il se redressa sur les coudes, grimaçant lorsque la douleur dans son dos se réveilla, puis se leva lentement. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, la voix familière d'Imad s'éleva derrière lui :

— Tu devrais rester allongé encore quelques heures. Tes blessures ne sont pas toutes refermées.

Balian se tourna vers lui, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

— Merci… que s'est-il passé ? Comment m'as-tu fait sortir de cet enfer ?

Imad s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit en souriant :

— Mon Maître était décidé à te garder dans ce cachot jusqu'à ta mort, mais il me devait une faveur… J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre, mais il a fini par accepter ce que je lui demandais.

— Et que lui demandais-tu ?

— Que tu deviennes l'un de mes serviteurs.

Un peu surpris, Balian demanda :

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu m'as épargné dans le désert.

— Oui, mais tu m'as déjà remboursé cette dette. Tu ne me dois plus rien !

— Je ne considère pas mon geste d'aujourd'hui comme un remboursement de cette dette. Tu es mon ami, ce n'est pas un titre que j'offre à la légère, sois-en conscient.

Imad se leva.

— Tu dois te reposer. Demain matin, nous partirons à l'aube pour mon domaine.

Avant que Balian ait pu répondre, son bienfaiteur avait disparu dans l'obscurité du palais. Le jeune homme soupira, puis s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Balian vivait dans la demeure d'Imad, à un jour de marche de Damas. Les autres serviteurs avaient vu son arrivée d'un mauvais œil, mais, peu à peu, ils avaient été conquis par la gentillesse, le courage et l'inventivité du nouveau venu. Afin qu'il s'intègre plus facilement à sa maison, chaque soir, Imad lui avait appris leur langue et leur écriture, si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, le Chevalier fut en mesure de lire le Coran. Il se plongea dans la culture et les croyances de son nouveau Maître, les faisant siennes. Et, peu à peu, une complicité intense s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils passaient souvent leurs soirées à discuter en marchant dans les jardins, savourant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques jours, Imad fit venir son ami dans ses appartements et lui désigna un coffre qu'il lui demanda d'ouvrir. Le jeune homme crut défaillir en reconnaissant l'épée de son père qui y dormait, enveloppée dans une étoffe précieuse.

— Je l'ai ramassée à Jerusalem, lorsque Saladin t'a fait prisonnier. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit perdue ou portée par un autre que toi.

— Elle est à toi à présent, avait répondu le jeune homme.

— Non, elle t'appartient toujours, mon ami. Et je suis certain qu'il arrivera un jour où tu pourras à nouveau la porter fièrement.

Balian ne fut pas convaincu, mais sourit néanmoins au musulman. Puisque cette épée devait appartenir à un autre, il était heureux que ce soit celui qu'il considérait comme son seul ami.

Un jour, Imad vint prévenir Balian qu'il ne pourrait pas le recevoir le soir-même. Le jeune homme en fut un peu attristé, mais savait que son ami n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. Il passa donc la soirée seul dans sa chambre, essayant de se plonger dans la lecture d'ouvrages que lui avaient prêté Imad, mais n'y parvenant pas. Au bout d'un long moment, fatigué de relire plusieurs fois le même passage sans le comprendre, il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Son Maître l'avait autorisé, comme tous ses autres serviteurs, à circuler librement dans la maison, à condition qu'il n'essaye pas d'en sortir. Balian lui en avait fait la promesse. De toutes façons, même s'il avait voulu s'enfuir, il ne serait pas allé bien loin seul dans le désert.

Balian sortit donc dans les jardins, humant les parfums des plantes aromatiques que son ami faisait pousser. Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent devant la fenêtre des appartements d'Imad. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il voulut faire demi-tour, mais des bruits étranges provenant desdits appartements l'intriguèrent. Il s'approcha sans bruit et se dissimula dans un recoin d'où il pouvait voir l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. La scène qui s'imposa soudain à son regard le figea. Sur le lit immense, le maître de maison, entièrement nu, était étendu sur le corps, nu également, d'un jeune homme. Si Balian doutait encore quant à la nature de ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre, les gémissements de plaisir qui parvinrent alors à ses oreilles le confortèrent dans son idée première. Sous le choc, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux corps enfiévrés, notamment de celui, si sensuel, d'Imad. Une douce chaleur envahit soudain son ventre lorsqu'il s'imagina, l'espace d'un battement de cils, à la place du jeune homme que son ami faisait si habillement gémir. Détournant enfin le regard, les joues rougies par le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui, Balian s'obligea à quitter son poste d'observation et à retourner dans sa chambre. Là, il s'assit à la tête du lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et tenta de calmer son excitation. Mais, à chaque instant, son esprit lui montrait ce qu'il voulait essayer d'oublier. Ce soir-là, il mit très longtemps à s'endormir et, lorsque ce fut fait, il fut emporté par des rêves tous plus troublants les uns que les autres où Imad lui apprenait les jeux de l'amour entre hommes.

Le lendemain, Balian tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en travaillant aussi dur qu'il le pouvait, mais certaines images, mélanges de ce qu'il avait vu et de ses rêves, revenaient le hanter régulièrement. Enfin, lorsque la journée se termina, l'épuisement eu raison de ses tourments. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : dormir ! Après avoir salué les autres serviteurs avec qui il avait travaillé toute l'après-midi, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte de la pièce, il se figea : Imad se tenait là, debout devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. S'il l'entendit entrer, il ne le montra pas. Balian resta un instant immobile, contemplant la silhouette de son ami qui se laissait deviner à travers sa djellaba légère. Le jeune homme sursauta soudain lorsque la voix du musulman s'éleva :

— Tu devrais fermer la porte. J'ai à te parler et ce que j'ai à dire n'a pas à être entendu d'autres personnes.

Le Chevalier obéit. Une fois le battant clos, il s'y adossa, incapable de s'approcher de son ami, certaines images revenant s'imposer à lui et le troubler plus que de raison. Imad se tourna enfin vers lui et demanda d'une voix douce :

— J'aimerais savoir si ce que tu as vu hier soir t'a choqué.

Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, Balian baissa la tête. Il était mortifié de savoir que son ami l'avait vu l'espionner. Imad s'approcha doucement. Une fois devant lui, il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Le jeune homme put lire dans les yeux du sarrasin une certaine forme d'inquiétude et s'en étonna. Il bredouilla, soudainement intimidé :

— Non… enfin… si, un peu… je ne pensais pas… je…

Il se dégagea et s'éloigna de l'autre homme, très mal à l'aise.

— Je savais que de telles relations existaient entre certains hommes… mais je…

— Tu n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais être l'un de ces hommes ?

— Non, avoua Balian.

— Est-ce que tu penses que je ne devrais pas agir ainsi ?

— Je n'ai pas à juger tes actes. Tu es le Maître et je ne suis qu'un serviteur, répondit le Chevalier en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

— Tu es avant tout mon ami… mais si je t'ai sauvé du sort que te réservais Saladin, ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison… je dois avouer que dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je me suis pris à espérer follement que tu sois comme moi… mais, j'ai vite compris que tu ne l'étais pas et j'ai enfoui mes désirs et mes sentiments au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai tout tenté pour les effacer, sans succès. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Balian, mon ami, mais je ne peux nier les tourments qui m'assaillent lorsque je te vois ainsi, si beau et si désirable…

A ces mots, le jeune homme releva les yeux et plongea dans les iris de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, anxieux, attendait sa réaction. Balian s'approcha de lui et, avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du musulman. Celui-ci se crispa avant de se détendre et d'enlacer lentement le corps de son ami. Le baiser fut long et sensuel. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Balian ne put retenir un léger gémissement de frustration. Il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard surpris et un peu inquiet d'Imad. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, soudain intimidé. Il s'écarta de l'autre homme, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Evitant de le regarder, il souffla :

— Hier soir… lorsque je t'ai vu… quelque chose en moi a changé… j'ai eu envie… je me suis imaginé à la place de ce jeune homme à qui tu procurais tant de plaisir… Je sais que tu dois trouver cela surprenant, mais sûrement pas autant que moi ! Jusque là, je n'ai aimé que des femmes, deux en fait… mon épouse et Sybille… Toutes deux sont mortes… jamais je n'aurais pensé être un jour attiré par un homme… mais je le suis… A présent, j'ai peur que tu me rejète…

— Pourquoi le ferai-je ? demanda le musulman, toujours immobile.

— Cet homme qui était avec toi hier soir…

— Je ne l'aime pas, si cela peut te rassurer. Il me tient seulement compagnie quand mon désir de toi se fait trop grand… Je suis faible, j'ai besoin des plaisirs de la chair pour me sentir vivant…

Imad bougea enfin, s'approchant de Balian qui n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard.

— J'aimerais… laisse-moi t'apprendre… souffla le sarrasin en effleurant de ses lèvres celles de son ami.

Le jeune chevalier, vaincu par le désir qui bouillonnait dans ses veines comme un torrent tumultueux, murmura contre sa bouche :

— Apprends-moi…

Imad approfondit le baiser, insinuant doucement sa langue entre les dents de son futur amant, lui arrachant un long gémissement lorsque leurs corps se soudaient l'un à l'autre. Balian ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Plus rien ne comptait à part la chaleur de la peau d'Imad contre la sienne, ses mains qui partaient à la découverte de son corps enfiévré.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils basculèrent sur le lit. Imad délaissa les lèvres du jeune homme pour descendre dans son cou, y déposant des baisers brûlants tandis que ses doigts remontaient lentement la chemise sur le torse musclé, dévoilant la peau hâlée par le soleil. Le vêtement glissa à terre et le musulman put continuer sa découverte du corps tant désiré. Il laissa sa langue dessiner les contours des muscles, agacer un long moment les tétons fièrement dressés, s'amuser dans le nombril. Chaque caresse, chaque attouchement provoquait des décharges de plaisir chez Balian qui ne retenait pas ses gémissements, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant. Celui-ci, arrivant à la lisière du pantalon, dénoua prestement le lacet, permettant ainsi à ses doigts de s'y engouffrer et de capturer la virilité tendue du jeune homme. Balian sursauta, mais se contenta de fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Tout en le caressant, Imad contemplait son visage rougi par l'excitation, ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'invitant pour un baiser passionné qu'il ne put leur refuser.

Il délaissa un instant le membre de Balian pour lui ôter son pantalon et le jeune homme en profita pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il repoussa Imad sur le dos et entreprit de le déshabiller, ce qui fut assez rapide, puisque l'homme ne portait rien sous sa djellaba. Avisant le membre gonflé de désir de son compagnon, le jeune homme s'en empara, le caressant lentement, essayant d'en découvrir les parcelles les plus sensibles, celles qui arrachaient des râles de plaisir au sarrasin. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci repoussa la main du Chevalier et l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, Balian se retrouvant étendu sous le corps souple de son amant.

Même perdu dans les méandres du désir, il sentit les caresses d'Imad se faire plus hésitantes. Il le repoussa doucement afin de plonger dans les yeux gris de son compagnon.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer… souffla le musulman.

— Et moi, je veux que tu me fasses connaître les mêmes plaisirs qu'à cet autre homme qui a eu l'honneur d'être ton amant avant moi… répondit Balian d'une voix rauque.

Imad sourit puis lui demanda :

— Tourne-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit, fébrile, mais tout de même un peu inquiet. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Imad parcourir lentement son dos, dessinant chaque cicatrice laissée par le fouet. Balian tourna son visage vers lui et sourit. Les doigts du sarrasin continuèrent doucement leur route jusqu'aux reins du Chevalier, puis se glissèrent entre les deux monts, caressant timidement l'entrée jusque là inviolée. Imad se leva un instant, allant chercher un flacon d'huile de massage dont il enduisit ses doigts. Il glissa à nouveau ceux-ci entre les monts charnus de Balian et commença à en introduire un lentement dans l'entrée étroite. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se crispa. Son compagnon se pencha à son oreille, y murmurant :

— Tu dois te détendre. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Balian acquiesça silencieusement et Imad put continuer sa progression. Lorsque son doigt fut entré presque entièrement, il fut rejoint par un second. Ensemble, les deux écartèrent doucement le fourreau de chair, le préparant pour une intrusion plus importante. Balian sentait son désir grimper tandis que son compagnon le préparait. Il gémit :

— Imad… je t'en supplie…

Le musulman ne put que satisfaire son amant. Il enduisit son propre membre d'huile, puis se positionna. D'un léger coup de rein, il pénétra l'antre étroit, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à son compagnon.

— Veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda t'il, tout en espérant que la réponse serait négative.

— Non…

Imad se pencha pour déposer des baisers dans la nuque de son amant tandis qu'il s'insinuait de plus en plus profondément en lui. L'étroitesse du jeune homme le rendait fou et il devait s'obliger au calme pour ne pas risquer de le blesser. Il se redressa, enlaça le torse de Balian et s'empara du désir inassouvi du Chevalier. Il se mit à le caresser en rythme, puis commença à mouvoir ses hanches pareillement.

Balian haletait. La légère douleur qui l'avait traversé au début n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne faisait qu'un avec celui d'Imad. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir avec les femmes qu'il avait aimées. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore lorsque les vagues qui montaient en lui devinrent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus violentes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles le submerge soudain. Il se cambra sous l'assaut du plaisir, déversant sa semence dans la main d'Imad. Celui-ci, stimulé par les contractions qui l'enserraient sentit bientôt la même extase l'envahir.

Epuisé, le sarrasin se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant, déposant des baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Puis, il libéra le jeune homme qui se retourna afin de pouvoir le regarder. Balian resta un long moment silencieux, contemplant le visage fier et noble de celui qui venait de lui faire découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés jusqu'alors. Le musulman tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard et une confirmation que ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas une erreur. Pour toute réponse, Balian se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent, enlacés.

Lorsque le soleil frappa le visage de Balian de ses rayons encore timides du levant, le jeune homme s'éveilla doucement. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, contemplant le visage paisible de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un doigt glisser sur les joues couvertes d'une fine barbe, allant jusqu'aux lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent alors. Imad ouvrit les yeux à son tour, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

— Ai-je rêvé ? demanda t'il en souriant.

— Si oui, alors ton rêve était le mien, répondit le Chevalier.

— Balian… aimerais-tu devenir mon serviteur personnel ?

— Ne serait-ce pas étrange qu'un infidèle devienne aussi proche de toi, après avoir été le prisonnier de Saladin ? Tes gens risqueraient de penser que tu me favorises à leur détriment et ils auraient raison.

Surpris, Imad s'assit.

— Aimes-tu à ce point les travaux pénibles pour refuser mon offre?

— Je ne la refuse pas. Je dis seulement qu'il est trop tôt. Pour l'instant, beaucoup me voient encore comme un prisonnier de guerre et se demandent pour quelle raison je ne suis pas enfermé dans un cachot. Ton offre m'honore, mais je n'ai pas envie que tes serviteurs voient en moi un ennemi. Laisse-moi le temps de gagner leur confiance, de devenir l'un des leurs. Après, seulement, et si tu le souhaites encore, j'accepterai ton offre.

Imad sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon, puis souffla en se redressant :

— Tu es beaucoup plus sage que moi. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je ne te demanderais plus qu'une seule faveur…

— Laquelle ?

— Que ta porte me soit toujours ouverte…

— Ma porte t'appartient, rit Balian. Tu peux en disposer à ta guise… ainsi que de mon cœur et de mon corps… termina t'il, plus sérieux.

Imad se rallongea et l'enlaça. Le Chevalier se sentait à l'abri de tout danger, ainsi blotti dans les bras du sarrasin. Souriant, il se dit que Dieu, ou Allah, ou qui que ce soit qui régissait le destin des Hommes, avait eu raison de guider sa main pour qu'il épargne Imad lors de leur première rencontre. A présent, il ne savait quel serait son destin, mais il savait que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il était lié pour la vie à celui de cet homme qu'il aimait.

**Fin.**


End file.
